


Love of Mine

by fortheloveofpatrochilles



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Afterlife, Comforting, Cute, M/M, POV Patroclus, Sweet, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpatrochilles/pseuds/fortheloveofpatrochilles
Summary: For a moment, there was only darkness, and fear practically filled whatever was left of Patroclus. Was this it? Would he have to live here, in nothingness without any by his side- without Achilles? After years of being alone, was this the afterlife the gods had in store for him? If he could cry, he would drown in his tears.Yet, something was holding on to him. Something he felt like he knew from anywhere, even in madness. He heard a familiar voice, and so he followed it.Basically a nice afterlife fic, in which Patroclus and Achilles find each other in a familiar place.





	Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Important: This fic is based off of the final scene of the Television show Reign. Unlike the expected Underworld setting following ones death in Greek mythology, I kind of took it a different way. Something around the lines of going to the most happiest part of ones' life following their death. 
> 
> Alright, this is my first fic, so please if you have any advice send it my way! I'm working on some au fics right now so I should be having a first chapter up sometime this week. It'll be a different turn, especially compared to this one, but I think it's coming out well.

_"Go," Thetis said. "He waits for you."_

           

            Patroclus did not linger any more then he had to. He did not even know what to do, but seeing his name written besides Achilles, he knew it was time. It was time to follow his lover into the dark.

            For a moment, there was only darkness, and fear practically filled whatever was left of Patroclus. Was this it? Would he have to live here, in nothingness without anyone by his side- without Achilles? After years of being alone, was this the afterlife the gods had in store for him? If he could cry, he would drown himself in his tears. Yet, something was holding on to him. Something he felt like he knew from anywhere, even in madness. He heard a familiar voice, and so he followed it.

_Patroclus?_

_Pat-ro-clus._

Patroclus opened his eyes, breathing in as if he had been given a second chance at life. He was lying in a comfortable bed. His arms reached around with familiar ease, as if he could know every spot blindfolded. Did he know this place? The constellations were the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes. It took him only a moment to realize that they were not in fact the actual stars that hung in the sky, but mimics of them drawn on the ceiling high above him.

            He turned to his side, for someone had indeed woken him. Green eyes greeted him as he turned, golden locks dangling from its owner, beautiful as ever. Patroclus could drown in the beauty that laid before him. _His face was like the sun._

            “Achilles,” he said, his voice filled with relief, yet he did not remember why. The golden haired boy smiled at Patroclus. Neither broke their gaze, in fear that a moment looking apart could become permanent.

            “I’ve been waiting for you,” Achilles said as he smiled at his beloved, his _philtatos_. Their hands met under the blankets that covered them up just below their chests. That familiar feeling, the one as quick as fear or as powerful as tears, filled Patroclus once more, but it was neither. It was just Achilles and Patroclus, and that was all that mattered to them.

            “Is this real?” Patroclus asked, knowing that practically everything about this setting was something he had lived before. Was this a trick from the gods? Would he have to live through the same torment over again without being able to do anything? This did not worry him much, for even if it were true, it simply meant more years to spend with Achilles. To write the wrongs he believed he committed in his life.

            Following the question, Achilles smiled deeply, reaching his hand over to Patroclus’s dark cheek. Patroclus closed his eyes for a moment as he once more remembered the touch of a loved one- the touch of Achilles. It was just a moment, for it was impossible to look away from the boy he loved. The boy whose beauty matched, if not surpassed, the sun itself. “Nothing is more real,” Achilles assured him, unable to stop smiling at his Patroclus, the boy who finally returned to him. They both silently lied there for many moments, a situation that would be awkward for many. For them, they could bask into each other’s beauty, or linger in the love for one another, for generations.

            “I love you,” Achilles said, filling the silent atmosphere. “I always have.” Patroclus smiled. By the time Achilles said it, they were already as close as they could be to one another, and they would not have it any other way.

            “I love you too,” Patroclus replied, and for just another moment, he surveyed his surroundings. It was the cave on Mount Pelion, down to the littlest of detail. Of course, his attention was mostly focused on Achilles and himself. They were younger, sixteen perhaps? Around the time they had to leave, but more importantly, around the time when they truly fell in love with each other, and admitted it.  Patroclus found these years the most happiest for him. The place he truly thought of when he thought of ‘home.’ “Were we ever this young?” He asked, but they both knew. Neither could ever forget their time together at Pelion, let alone the time with each other.

            “Yes,” Achilles replied, both of them chuckling softly.

            “Seems like so long ago,” Patroclus said, his voice reminiscent. It was then that all the memories came flowing back. The first, of course, being the moment he saw Achilles at the games that his father held, and then again at the palace where Achilles lived. Years passed through Patroclus mind, and he could remember any detail from his time with his Achilles. Sadly, with the good memories that he remembered, the bad ones followed as well. The hate Thetis had for him, or the war that broke them apart. However, what truly got to Patroclus, practically bringing him to tears, were the years following his death. Unable was he to follow his love one into the dark. The grief was terrible, and Patroclus had to wait, knowing that his beloved was somewhere he could not reach. “It’s been so difficult, Achilles,” he said, his words full of grief and tears. “So difficult,” his mind dragged on to the countless years, which felt like generations, apart from Achilles.

            Achilles shushed him softly, both of his hands holding Patroclus cheeks. “That’s over now,” he assured him. Achilles then leaned closer to the other, and their lips met. These moments, if one were to ask later, were everlasting for both of these men.   By the time their lips parted, Achilles had sat up, yet not daring to look away from Patroclus for even a moment. Achilles reached his hand out, beckoning the other to take it. Patroclus smiled up at him. He never wanted these moments to end, and for once, they never would. He took his hand without hesitation. Patroclus would follow Achilles anywhere, and Achilles would do the same.

            Moments later, Patroclus and Achilles were running through the forest, hand in hand clutching tightly. They ran into the clearing, and then to the river that neared their home. They could go anywhere, but as long as they had each other, it was all that mattered. Neither of them questioned if their time had its limits, or if it were in fact everlasting. For when they were with each other, their moments felt truly everlasting.


End file.
